It is found that the conventional mask simply utilizes a visor to separate the face of an user from the outside and enables air to flow in the nose of the user from the lower side of the visor. However, such mask has no filtering effect and cannot keep the user from being hurted by the polluter air. As to the cloth mask, it will obstruct the user from inhaling and exhaling normally thus making the user a slight oxygenless sign. In addition, all masks on the market is unfit for use with one who has to use one's mouth to blow air through a whistle or the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nose mask with a filtering device which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.